¡Esto es un amor prohibido!
by Pink87
Summary: El un Malfoy Y ella Una Weasley, no solo Weasley, Weasley Granger.  ¿Porque nuestro amor tiene que ser prohibido?  PS:Todos los personaejs son de J.K.R Menos los que no reconozcan, esos son de mi parte :
1. El un Malfoy yo una Weasley Granger

1.

_Era una mañana tranquila en Londres, un barrio especial, con especial quiero decir especialmente mágico, la mayoría de familias que salieron de Hogwarts vivían en este barrio, era realmente especial, una mañana tranquila definitivamente no en mi casa, era mi primer año en Hogwarts, y si estaba bastante nerviosa, era un año nuevo, con personas nuevas, y nuevos miedos, no sé en qué casa quedare, mi mama dice que quedare en Gryffindor ya que soy valiente y leal, o seguramente en Ravenclaw por mi inteligencia, simplemente sabía que no quería quedar en Slytherin, ese era el mayor miedo de mi primo, Albus el definitivamente quería ser como su hermano, James él era perfecto, era de Gryffindor y aunque estaba en su segundo año ya tenía aspiraciones para entrar al equipo de quidditch, y era un volador excepcional, yo soy la mayor de los Weasleys, después viene mi insoportable pero adorable según mi madre hermano Hugo._

-¡Rose vamos, perderás el tren!-Grito Ron apresuradamente.

-Ya voy.-Dijo Rose mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.-Listo.

-Despídete de tu mama.-Dijo Ron señalando hacia la biblioteca.

_Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, lo único que quería era salir de mi casa para llegar al tren que me conduciría hacia mi nueva casa._

-¿Mama?-Pregunto Rose en voz baja.

-Estoy aquí.-Dijo Hermione.

Hay estaba Hermione, leyendo un libro sobre historia muggle, Ron siempre decía a Rose que se afortunadamente se parecía en todos los aspectos a su madre, ya que Rose era como una mezcla entre Ginny y Hermione, mas de Hermione que de Ginny, pero aun así tenia genes Weasley.

-Es hora de irme.-Dijo Rose en un tono ansioso.- ¿Donde están mis cosas?

-Cuídate, por favor cuídate.-Dijo Hermione preocupada.-En el carro, tu papa las compro ayer.

-Voy a estar bien, después de todo tengo tu sangre, y tu mente, okey-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Me vas a hacer falta.-Dijo Hermione levantándose para abrazar a Rose.-No puedo.

-¿No puedes qué?-Pregunto Rose asustada.

-Tengo que ir contigo.-Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

-Rose llegaras tarde.-Grito Ron apresurado.

-Mama ira con nosotros.-Dijo Rose con Hermione atrás.

-¿Y quién se quedara cuidando a Hugo?-Pregunto Ron.

-El también va, si yo voy el va, es obvio amor.-Dijo Hermione dulcemente.

-Claro.-Dijo Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes Harry, Ginny, Albus y James los estaban esperando, en frente de un muro.

-¿Y si en vez de pasar por el muro me estrello?-Pregunto Rose asustada.

-No te estrellaras, eso solo les pasa a los tontos, o a los tontos que llegan tarde, tranquila amor todo saldrá bien.-Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

-Claro que si solo a los tontos…-Dijo Ron recordando la vez que él se estrello con Harry.

Rose rio en voz baja, pues sabía a lo que su madre se refería.

-¡Rose!-Grito Albus mientras corría para abrazar a Rose.

-Albus, pensé que nunca llegaría este momento.-Dijo Rose emocionada.

-Mi papa dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, que nuestro primer año será…-Dijo Albus cuando fue interrumpido por Ron conversando con Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

-Ni pensarlo, no dejare a mi única hija irse lejos de mi.-Dijo Ron mientras peleaba con Hermione.

-Ya estamos aquí, no podemos devolvernos, relájate nada le pasara.-Dijo Hermione tranquilizando a Ron.

-Esta con James y Albus, no le pasara nada.-Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Además es su primer año no lo vas a arruinar.-Dijo Ginny.

-Ustedes dicen eso porque no es Lily la que esta yéndose lejos, simplemente no puedo imaginar que alguien le haga daño…-Dijo Ron mirando a Rose.

-Amor tranquilízate, ella estará bien, es tan valiente como tú, y tan inteligente como yo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Que sea valiente como yo es lo que me preocupa.-Dijo Ron irónicamente.

-Papa es hora.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Ron miro a Rose con los ojos aguados, sabía que la vería en menos de un año, en navidad pero aun así era su niña, su pequeña hija, se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, y le susurro al oído.

-Suerte hija, te amo.-Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Papa… no puedo respirar.-Dijo Rose intentando soltarse de aquel fuerte abrazo.-Yo también te amo.

Ron la soltó y se alejo para que Hermione se despidiera.

-Te amo hija, suerte, serás a mejor estudiante, cuento con eso.-Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo también.-Dijo Rose alejándose.

En el momento para pasar para el andén 9¾ Rose vio a su primo James atravesar rápidamente el muro, en ese momento estaba muriendo de los nervios, así que después de que su primo Albus pasara tomo aire, cerró los ojos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sintió como un aire extraño recorría su cuerpo, cerró los ojos aun más fuerte, se agarro de su equipaje con más fuerza.

-¿Rose?, ya puedes abrir los ojos.-Dijo James en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué? Ahh si ya lo sabía, solo estaba…-Dijo Rose antes de que fuera interrumpida por su primo.

-Cállate y mira esto.-Dijo Albus señalando hacia el maravilloso tren que estaba al frente de ellos.

-Aquí empieza nuestra aventura.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Cuando Albus, Rose y James entraron al tren James les busco un vagón vacio los dejo ahí y se separo de ellos.

-Lo hicimos, estamos camino a Hogwarts, simplemente no lo puedo creer, esperamos mucho y por fin, lo logramos, Hogwarts será la mejor parte de nuestras vidas.-Dijo Albus emocionado.

-Lo será.-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el pasillo del tren.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto Albus preocupado.

-No, ¿por qué?-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Pensé que estarías más emocionada, o no sé un poco más feliz.

Rose miro a Albus, se mordió la parte inferior del labio y le respondió.

-¿Y si quedamos en Slytherin? ¿Y si no soy la mejor estudiante como mi mama espera?-Pregunto Rose asustada.

Albus rio.-Sabia que algo te pasaba, si quedamos en Slytherin no será tan malo, mi papa siempre dice que Severus Snape era de Slytherin y era uno de los hombres más valientes que el ya conoció.-Dijo Albus mirando hacia el piso.-Pero no tengo duda de que serás la estudiante más brillante de nuestro año, tal como Hermione, mi padre siempre dice que ella era la mejor estudiante de probablemente toda la escuela.

-Pero yo no soy como mi madre, ella es hermosa, inteligente, y graciosa, yo solo soy…

-Tu eres hermosa, inteligente y mil veces más graciosa de lo que es mi tía Hermione, no te preocupes este será el mejor año de nuestras vidas.

-Tienes razón, este año lo será.-Dijo Rose aun preocupada.

Unas horas después Albus estaba dormido, era un largo viaje hacia Hogwarts unas 8 o 7 horas, era mucho para él, puede que tuvieran la misma edad, pero Rose y Albus no pensaban igual, Hacia un año que Rose no pensaba en muñecas, en príncipes de cuentos, y en la mayoría de cosas bonitas de la vida, si no fuera por la magia se podría decir que la vida de Rose era aburrida, en cambio Albus todavía jugaba con muñecos, era apenas un niño, aun tenia mente de niño de 9 años a pesar de tener 10.

Rose se paró un momento para ir al baño, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos noto a un chico que le pareció extrañamente hermoso, estaba hablando con otros chicos, su risa era hermosa, y sus ojos verdes eran aun mas verdes que los de Harry, su cabello era rubio y varios mechones le caían en el rostro cubriendo la mayor parte de su frente, y se veía amable. De repente Rose se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo demasiado tiempo, entonces se movió rápidamente, sus pies se enredaron con sus cordones que se habían desamarrado, y se cayó de cara, de repente todos en aquel vagón hicieron silencio y se asomaron para ver que había ocurrido.

-¡Auch!-Grito Rose con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto una voz que Rose no conocía.

-Aham.- Respondió Rose aun mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Segura?-Dijo de nuevo la misma voz.

-Claro que estoy segura, digo fui yo la que me caí ¿no?-Dijo Rose irritada.

-Okey, entonces déjame ayudarte a levantar ¿si?

Rose miro para arriba quería ver quién era el personaje misterioso que quería ayudarla, cuando vio que era aquel chico hermoso que había visto hacia unos momentos se sonrojo automáticamente, _Que manera de empezar el año Rose, ¡bien hecho!, que pena él es tan perfecto y yo tan idiota, vamos di algo, ¡no te quedes mirándolo como una tonta!_Pensó Rose.

-Si.-Dijo Rose sonrojada.

El chico le dio la mano, en el momento en el que se tocaron fue como si un choque de electricidad pasara por sus manos, Rose se estremeció y pudo notar que el chico también lo hiso, pero sin embargo no la soltó, una vez que Rose estuvo en pie, seguían sin soltarse las manos.

-Gracias.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-De nada, ¿cómo te llamas?-Pregunto el chico amablemente.

_Sus ojos son mas lindos de cerca, y sus manos son tan suaves, es tan amable, es el chico perfecto, ojala que quedemos en la misma casa, seria sensacional._

-Rose, Rose Weasley ¿y tú?-Dijo Rose curiosa por saber el nombre de aquel chico.

De repente la cara del chico cambio radicalmente, y soltó la mano de Rose rápidamente, la miro de arriba para abajo y respondió:

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.-Dijo el chico mirando hacia el piso.-Me tengo que ir.-Dijo Scorpius mientras regresaba a su vagón.

_Genial, reconozco ese apellido donde sea, el era un Malfoy y yo soy una Weasley no solo Weasley si no Weasley Granger mi sangre no era del todo "pura" , no podía ser tan perfecto después de todo, Malfoy era el apellido de traidores, en el tiempo de mis padres Draco Malfoy y su padre Lucius habían sido Mortifagos, si mi padre o mi madre supieran que él es simplemente lindo yo estaría prácticamente muerta, no solo mis padres, hasta James o Albus me matarían o insultarían sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, lo mejor será olvidarlo, después de todo el quedara en Slytherin y yo quedare lejos de esa casa, no es como si nos tocara vernos todos los días._

Rose volvió a su vagón rápidamente, solo quería olvidar esa escena que había hecho enfrente del hijo del peor enemigo de su padre.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto Albus somnoliento.

-En el baño.-Dijo Rose rápidamente.

-¿Segura? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Dijo Albus mientras bostezaba.

_Albus vio algo, o sospecha algo, ¿Por qué iba a preguntar si estoy segura? Claro que sospecha algo, vamos Rose inventa algo._

-¿Que te hace pensar que no estaba en el baño? ¿Acaso desconfías de mí?-Pregunto Rose preocupada.

-No…-Dijo Albus rascándose la cabeza.-Solo quería saber si habías comprado algunos dulces, ¿por qué desconfiaría de ti? Digo tu siempre me cuentas todo, no hay secretos entre nosotros.-Dijo Albus sonriendo.

-Claro que no…-Dijo Rose mirando hacia la ventana.-Ahora vuelve a dormir, yo hare lo mismo.

Albus asintió, y Rose se acomodo e intento dormir, pero simplemente no lo lograba, el rostro de Scorpius se había quedado grabado en su mente.

2.

_¿Yo? Scorpius Malfoy, y si ese apellido me persigue por toda la eternidad, prefiero decir solo Scorpius, por que cuando pronuncio el Malfoy la mayoría de las personas se quedan mirándome como si esperaran algo de mí, algo malo, algo traicionero, es verdad, fui criado por Mortifagos, Astoria y Draco para ser mas especifico, pero mi madre fue tan cariñosa conmigo, ella fue la razón por la que yo no soy como mi padre, el es diferente, el es un caso especial, mi padre no es cariñoso o amoroso o nada parecido con eso, no es su culpa, es culpa de mis abuelos, no de mi abuela, ella también intento ser dulce con el pero mi abuelo que ahora está en Azkaban lo arruino, a veces me gusta creer que mi padre fue bueno y feliz, antes de volverse Mortifagos, antes de asesinar a todas esas personas inocentes, pero aun así siendo un Malfoy tengo una reputación que proteger, quiera o no quiera soy un Malfoy y usare mi apellido con orgullo mientras este en Hogwarts, si eso implica odiar a los sangre sucias como mi madre y mi padre lo hare, aunque en realidad me dan igual._

Después de aquel incidente con Rose, Scorpius pensó aquellas cosas, su reacción al escuchar que ella era una Weasley no fue normal o amable, la miro de arriba para abajo como si estuviera examinándola, ella no tenía la sangre pura, por lo tanto no podía andar o hablar con ella, es mas debía sentir odio, asco hacia ella, no por el solo hecho de ser una sangre sucia si no por ser Weasley, los Weasleys y los Malfoy nunca se llevaron bien, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía ningún sentimiento de esos hacia ella, todo lo contrario, cuando sus manos se tocaron sintió un choque, una especie de electricidad, y no podía dejar de pensar en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojas llenas de color, se veía adorable, sus labios eran rojos como las rosas, y su cabello era rojizo con un toque de castaño, un poco ondulado, y sus ojos eran grandes y eran cafés claros, ella era hermosa a su manera.

-¿Scorpius que tanto piensas?-Pregunto Adam.

Adam era un chico de estatura normal, con cabello castaño liso pero corto, era flaco pero sin embargo le encantaba comer, se podría decir que comer e insultar a las sangres sucias eran sus hobbies favoritos.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-Pregunto Anastasia.

Anastasia era una chica hermosa, era hija de Pansy y Jack, viejos amigos de la familia Malfoy, Anastasia era alta, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, estaba supremamente interesada en la vida muggle y a ella no le importaba la sangre, se podría decir que era una rebelde a los ojos de sus padres, Scorpius y Anastasia se conocían desde pequeños, eran como hermanos, pero sus padres tenían aspiraciones a que ellos dos algún día se casaran y tuvieran hermosos hijos.

-Una Weasley.- Respondió Scorpius mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Una Weasley?-Pregunto Adam con cara de asco.- Debía ser espantosa para dejarte pensando.

-Supe que los Weasleys saben mucho sobre los muggles, me gustaría conocerla, si no les importa…-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

-No sé cómo puedes pensar en conocer personas así sin que te den ganas de vomitar, solo infectan nuestra raza, la hacen más común, me da asco.-Dijo Adam mirando hacia Scorpius.-No es así Scor?

Scorpius miro distraídamente hacia Adam.

-Claro…-Y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, es que por más que lo quisiera no podía sacar ese rostro de su cabeza.

-¿En que vagón esta? ¿Y cómo es su nombre?-Pregunto Anastasia curiosa.

-¡No puedo creer que enserio vayan a hablar de eso!, solo dormiré, así ignorare su estúpida discusión.

Anastasia miro a Adam con rabia.-Si duerme, sería lo mejor para todos.-Dijo Anastasia mientras se volteaba para mirar a Scorpius.- ¿Scor?

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Scorpius distraído.

-¿Te pregunte si sabes en que vagón esta y como es su nombre?-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

-Su nombre es Rose.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.-Rose Weasley, perdón no vi en que vagón entro.

De repente Adam comenzó a roncar, se dormía en el instante en el que cerraba los ojos, y era aun molesto cuando dormía.

-Esto sí que es asqueroso.- Señalando a Adam que además de roncar estaba babeando.-el caso, quiero buscarla, ¿cómo es?

Scorpius rio.-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo es que?

-¡Rose!, si no se el vagón tendré que buscarla vagón por vagón.

Scorpius miro hacia la ventana.-Ella tiene el cabello rojizo con un poco de castaño, sus ojos son grandes y cafés claros, y sus labios rojos.-Dijo Scorpius distraído.-Espera, espera ¿vas a ir a buscarla? ¿Ahora?

-Claro, en el colegio será más complicado, habrá mucha más gente.-Dijo Anastasia mientras se levantaba.

-¡Espera!, no la puedes ir a buscar ahora, eso sería muy… extraño, ¿por que no esperas hasta llegar al colegio? Seguramente sería más fácil, ella es de primer año, entonces estará en nuestras mismas clases… creo….-Dijo Scorpius nervioso.

-¿Scor por que no quieres que la busque?-Dijo Anastasia riendo.

-Es solo que… no se quedaría muy extraño, por favor An, no lo hagas ahora ¿sí?

-Como tu digas Scorpius, pero quieras o no en el colegio la buscare, mi "reputación" no me molestara, no ese año.

-Como sea.-Dijo Scorpius desviando la mirada.-Hare lo mismo que Adam, dormiré un poco.

-Por favor no babees, o ronques, te lo agradecería inmensamente. -Dijo Anastasia burlándose de Adam.- ¡Probablemente cuando despiertes estaremos en Hogwarts!- Dijo Anastasia emocionada.

-¡Claro, Hogwarts!-Respondió Scorpius fingiendo emoción.


	2. ¿Gryffindor O Slytherin?

1.

_Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts todo era exactamente como lo esperábamos , había magia por doquier, y ni siquiera habían empezado las clases, el corredor era mágico, y había cosas volando por todo lugar, fantasmas y pinturas que se movían, mis padres habían hablado de esto hacia años, pero era aun más sorprendente cuando lo veía con mis propios ojos, la expresión en la cara de Albus al entrar a Hogwarts fue incomparable, yo creo que él piensa e imagina cuando nuestros padres estuvieron aquí, supongo que él quiere ser igual a su padre, todos estábamos asombrados mientras caminábamos pero de repente alguien de apariencia extraña nos paro, era una señora, tenía un sombrero de bruja, y estaba vestida de negro, y se podría decir que era bastante vieja._

-Los de primer año dejen su equipaje aquí.-Dijo ella señalando hacia una esquina.-El resto ya sabe que hacer.-Dijo refiriéndose a los que no eran de primer año.-Los de primer año síganme, iremos al gran comedor, ahí serán seleccionados por El Sombrero.-Dijo mientras caminaba.-Ah, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, la directora del colegio.

-Se ve bastante vieja.-Dijo Albus susurrando.- ¿Cuántos años crees que tenga?

Rose se volteo levemente y le pego en el brazo a Albus.

-¡Auch!, solo estaba preguntando.

-Eso no se pregunta.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¡Es el momento Rosie! ¡Por fin sabremos en que casa quedaremos!-Dijo Albus prácticamente saltando.

-Por fin, solo quiero quedar lo más lejos de Slytherin.-Dijo Rose recordando a Scorpius.

-Recuerda lo que dije, ¡vamos tenemos que sentarnos!-Dijo Albus mientras corría.

-Como sea.

En el momento en el que se sentaron en la mesa la directora ya estaba sentada en su lugar rodeado de todos los otros profesores, y parecía lista para dar un discurso.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería!, Los hechiceros y hechiceras más brillantes y poderosos han estudiado aquí en Hogwarts, nuestros alumnos son reconocidos mundialmente como jóvenes inteligentes y honrados, y ahora sin más preámbulos la ceremonia de selección para los de primer año, iremos llamando sus nombres, y después el gran banquete, supongo que estarán con hambre.-Dijo la directora antes de que todos aplaudieran.

-¡no puedo esperar para que digan mi nombre!-Dijo Albus emocionado.

-Tranquilo, tu serás de los primeros, ya lo veras.-Dijo Rose sonriendo

_Genial, la ceremonia será con todo el mundo viendo, incluso el, solo escapa, piensa en otra cosa Rose, solo relájate._ Rose se volteo para buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba, solo quería saber donde estaba sentado para saber hacia qué lado no mirar cuando estuviera sentada en el sombrero, duro unos cinco minutos buscando, pero no lo encontró, tal vez estaba sentado atrás, tan atrás que ella no podía ver, no quería parecer obvia así que se volteo rápidamente y para su sorpresa Albus ya no estaba a su lado.

-¿Albus?-Pregunto.

Cuando se dio cuenta Albus estaba en camino al sombrero, estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba simplemente emocionado, cuando se sentó y la profesora le coloco el sombrero, hiso una cara muy extraña, _ojala que quede en Gryffindor, de lo contrario su emoción se irá por el retrete, claro que quedara en Gryffindor, su hermano quedo en Gryffindor no hay duda._ De repente el sombrero hablo.

-¡Gryffindor!-Dijo con fuerza.

La expresión en la cara de Albus fue incomparable, incluso abrazo a McGonagall, después salió corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Vez!, Te lo dije, todo iba a salir bien, después de todo solo los malos entran a Slytherin, suerte Rosie!-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rose y seguía para sentarse en la mesa de su nueva casa.

-¡Felicitaciones!-Grito Rose

Todos estaban emocionados, todos menos Rose, ella no quería saber en qué casa quedaría, solo quería aprender magia, la magia era lo que le daba sentido a su vida, la magia y los libros, ya que su madre siempre y ella siempre leían, Rose estaba distraída, estaba mirando al vacio.

-Rose Weasley Granger. –Dijo la profesora.-Rose Weasley Granger.

De repente Rose se dio cuenta de que era a ella a quien llamaban, y en ese momento salió corriendo hacia el sombrero, no quería que nadie la viera, después de todo lo que menos quería era ser el centro de atención, cuando el sombrero fue posado en su cabeza Rose se estremeció.

-¿Rose Weasley Granger no es así?-Dijo el sombrero.

-Si.-Dijo Rose nerviosa.

-Eres astuta e inteligente, tienes coraje pero eres insegura.-Dijo el sombrero.

-No soy insegura.-Dijo Rose decidida.

-Luchas por lo que quieres, me recuerdas a alguien.

-Creo que debería estar en Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Pregunto el sombrero curioso.

-Soy corajosa, e inteligente, y lucho por lo que quiero, esas son las cualidades de una Gryffindor ¿no es así?

-Tienes razón, solo pensé que Ravenclaw sería mejor para ti, ¿no lo crees?

-No, Gryffindor es mi lugar.

-Entonces Gryffindor será.-Dijo el sombrero sonriendo.-Luchas por lo que quieres y eres valiente, ¡Gryffindor!-Dijo el sombrero gritando y unos segundos después todos aplaudieron.

-Gracias.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Cuando Rose se sentó tardo unos segundos en decir su nombre, la profesora lo pronuncio y Rose volteo ahí estaba el, levantándose nervioso, pero aun así hermoso.

2.

_En el momento en el que escuche su nombre Rose Weasley Granger, supe que no solo era Weasley si no Granger, el apellido de la gran bruja "sangre sucia", salvo el mundo mágico de las manos de Voldemort, pero aun así era una sangre sucia, ella es demasiado para mí._

Cuando Rose fue llamada Scorpius y Anastasia miraron rápidamente para verla, Anastasia ya había pasado, y gracias a su inteligencia ella había quedado en Hafflepuff, todavía no sabía cómo rayos le explicaría eso a sus padres, pero ella estaba feliz de hacer la diferencia, seguramente su madre la entendería, pero su padre tal vez no.

- Es hermosa.-Dijo Anastasia susurrándole al oído a Scorpius.-Y al parecer valiente, está en Gryffindor.

-Lo es.-Dijo Scorpius distraído, después sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de su cabeza.- ¿De qué hablas An? Es una sangre sucia, ¿cómo les explicaras a tus padres que no quedaste en Slytherin?-Pregunto Scorpius cambiando de tema.

Anastasia sonrió-No importa que no sea "pura", sigue siendo hermosa, y supongo que mi mama entenderá, y mi padre también, muy en el fondo ellos saben que no sería una más de Slytherin.

-Ojala entiendan, mis padres me matarían si no quedara en Slytherin.-Dijo Scorpius preocupado.

-Relájate, te toca a ti.-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

-Scorpius Malfoy Grengrass.

Scorpius se paro nervioso, se sacudió el cabello y se dirigió para el sombrero, solo quería que esto acabara pronto, y acabaría aun mejor si quedara en Slytherin.

-Malfoy, un Malfoy más.-Dijo el sombrero asombrado.-Pero tú eres diferente, no tienes pareces traidor.

-No lo soy, solo quiero honrar a mi familia, mantener su reputación, dejar orgulloso a mi padre.-Dijo Scorpius fríamente.

-Entonces no perteneces a Slytherin.

-Si pertenezco, toda mi familia estuvo en Slytherin.

-Eres más de Gryffindor.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta mi decisión, y mi decisión es Slytherin, mi apellido es Malfoy Grengrass, soy hijo de dos famosos mortifagos, merezco estar en Slytherin.- Dijo Scorpius consciente de que estaba mintiendo.

-Como digas, pero te arrepentirás-Dijo el sombrero sabiamente.- Slytherin.-Grito el sombrero.

Scorpius se quito el sombrero y regreso a sentarse, comió en silencio, solo podía pensar en las palabras del sombrero "_Te arrepentirás"_Tal vez lo hiciera, pero si lo hiciera no era su problema, él quería dejar orgulloso a su padre y honrar su apellido y así seria.

-Vamos Scor, si llegamos primero podremos escoger en que cama nos quedaremos.-Dijo Adam emocionado.

-Como sea, cualquier cama está bien para mí, ahora voy al baño, escoge una cama por mi.-Dijo Scorpius rápidamente.

-Como digas, no te demores.-Dijo Adam mientras caminaba con el resto del grupo.

Scorpius se dirigió al baño, caminaba lentamente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el sombrero dijo, ahora él era un Slytherin, pero tuvo la oportunidad de quedar en Gryffindor, simplemente no podía imaginar lo que diría su padre si el entrara a Gryffindor, sería algo como "Gryffindor es para sangres sucias y mestizos, tu eres algo mejor Scorpius, tu sangre es pura y tu familia es una de las más prestigiosas en el mundo mágico."

Scorpius entro al baño y se miro en el espejo, todo estaba callado, se miro en el espejo de nuevo, no quería creer que el sombrero podría tener razón, igual ya no podía hacer nada, el era un Malfoy y su lugar era Slytherin, salió rápidamente del baño, después de todo solo necesitaba un momento para pensar, cuando estaba pasando por una de las torres para llegar a su sala común la vio de nuevo, era Rose, estaba intentando descifrar la clave para entrar a su sala común, por alguna extraña razón ella también estaba sola, Scorpius quiso seguir derecho e ignorarla pero algo en su mente no podía hacerlo, así que se le acerco lentamente.

-¿Rose cierto?-Pregunto Scorpius aunque ya sabía su nombre.

Rose se volteo lentamente al oír su voz, cuando Scorpius la vio estaba de nuevo sonrojada, eso causo que Scorpius riera.

-Si…-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el suelo.- ¿Y tú eres Malfoy?

-Scorpius, solo Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías haber entrado con el resto del grupo?-Pregunto Scorpius curioso.

-Supongo que sí. -Rose sonrió.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Esta es la entrada a mi sala común es normal que este aquí.

Scorpius rio.- ¿Supongo que es normal que estés aquí no?

-Eso fue lo que dije.-Dijo Rose mientras jugueteaba con sus pies.

-Como sea, yo estaba en el baño, y te vi aquí, y pensé en venir a preguntarte ¿Cómo es que no sabes la clave de tu sala común?-Dijo Scorpius intentando irritar a Rose.

-Claro que se cual es solo que… estoy esperando a alguien.

-Eres misteriosa Weasley.-Dijo Scorpius riendo.-Si sabes la contraseña entra.

-No quiero Malfoy.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.-Si no te importa Rose, o Rosie como quieras.-Dijo Rose riendo.

De repente Albus llego, y miro a Scorpius de arriba para abajo.

-Vamos Rose, entremos.-Dijo Albus mirando mal a Scorpius.

-Albus el es Scorpius.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Hola, ahora entremos.-Dijo Albus señalando a la entrada.

-Ahora voy a entrar.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.-Hasta luego Scorpius.

-Hasta luego Rose.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Scorpius no se movió de donde estaba parado hasta que la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor se cerró, en el momento en el que hablaron se olvido totalmente que él era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley una sangre sucia.

-¿Tu Rose Weasley Granger estabas hablando con un Malfoy?-Pregunto Albus irónicamente una vez que estuvieron en su sala común.

-No tiene nada de malo, solo estábamos conversando…-Dijo Rose.

-No me gusta nada que converses con un Malfoy, y estoy seguro que tampoco le gustara a James, o a mi padre, o a tu padre, o a tu madre, ¡ni siquiera a mi madre!-Dijo Albus alterado.

-Tranquilo, ellos no tienen por qué enterarse, solo estábamos conversando, no volverá a pasar.-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el piso.

Pasaron semanas sin que los dos se hablaran, entre clases intercambiaban miradas y pocas veces sonrisas, claro que cuando Adam o Albus estaban cerca esas miradas y sonrisas se iban al instante, después de todo los dos tenían una reputación que proteger. Una tarde en la biblioteca Rose estaba estudiando con su compañera de cuarto, Allison, ella era dulce y graciosa, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran negros, y su piel era morena, era una muy buena amiga de Rose, se podría decir que la mejor, sus hobbies eran leer y contar chismes, siempre estaba informada de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio, por mas mínimo que fuera.

-Rose yo creo que le gustas.-Dijo Allison mientras leía.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Rose confusa.

-Ya sabes, aquel chico.-Dijo Allison sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-¿Qué chico? Se clara Alli.

Allison quito los ojos del libro y miro a Rose con determinación.

-El de Ravenclaw, está en tercer año, y no quita los ojos de encima de ti.-Dijo Allison sonriendo.

-Claro que no, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? Soy como cualquier otra chica en el colegio, ¿por qué yo le iba a gustar a él?

-Porque claramente está ciego.-Dijo Allison bromeando.-Es obvio que le gustas, ya veras, lo averiguare todo, y al final sabrás que tengo razón, me tengo que ir, tengo clase.

-Chao.-Dijo Rose aun riendo.

Rose volvió a ver su libro, y cuando paso de página una chispa de luz salió de la página, era un corazón de papel, tenía algo escrito:

Rose.

Yo solo quiero conversar, quiero conocerte, dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte, dame una señal solo dame una mirada, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo.

Atentamente tu admirador secreto.

Rose termino de leer la nota se sonrojo automáticamente, bajo el libro de nuevo y miro a su alrededor, ahí estaba aquel chico del que Allison estaba hablando, mirándola de una manera extraña, _Esto tiene que ser una broma, digo ¿quién perdería su tiempo escribiéndome algo a mi?_


	3. Herbologia

1

Rose seguía apenada por aquella nota _Claro que es una broma, debe ser de Allison, o de Albus o hasta James, pero ¿porque alguien querría escribir algo tan bonito para mí? No tiene sentido. _Rose estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz que no conocía la saco de ellos.

-¡Por fin puedo hablar contigo!-Dijo Anastasia emocionada.

-¿Conmigo?-Dijo Rose confundida.- ¿Tu eres amiga de Scorpius no es así?

-Si contigo, y si soy amiga de Scorpius ¿tú eres Rose cierto?-Pregunto Anastasia sonriendo.-Veras, adoro la historia muggle y todo lo relacionado con los muggles, pero desafortunadamente no se mucho de ellos, y ya que tu vienes de una familia mitad muggle mitad mágica quería saber si tú podrías ayudarme, en realidad estoy muy interesada en eso.

-Claro.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Pasaron por lo menos una hora conversando y riendo, conversaron sobre los muggles los primeros cuarenta minutos, después empezaron hablar de sus intereses, ella fue criada por mortifagos pero ni una sola de sus características eran de una mortifaga.

-¿Entonces eres de Hafflepuff, no de Slytherin?-Pregunto Rose curiosa.

-Sí, y tu eres de Gryffindor, fue un placer conocerte Rose.-

-Dime Rosie, mis amigos me dicen Rosie.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Dime An, los míos también me dicen An.-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo clase, ya se me hiso tarde.-Dijo Rose mientras se ponía en pie.

-Se me olvidaba decirte.-Anastasia hiso una pausa.-A Scorpius no le vendría nada mal una ayuda en Herbologia, y supe por algunas fuentes que tú eras buena en eso.-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

Rose sonrió.-Lo tomare en cuenta.

Una vez que Rose salió de la biblioteca Scorpius llego y rápidamente se sentó al lado de Anastasia.

-¿Que te dijo?-Pregunto Scorpius curioso.

-Me conto todo…Todo sobre los muggles, y le gusta que le digan Rosie.-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

-Vamos An, ¿dijo algo sobre mí?-Pregunto Scorpius.

-Pregunto que si yo era tu amiga, yo le dije que sí, pero ¿qué esperabas? solo hablaste con ella una vez, deberías pedirle ayuda en Herbologia, ya sabes, supe que ella es una de las mejores estudiantes.

Scorpius miro a Anastasia sonriéndole.

-Gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo.

Scorpius salió corriendo de la biblioteca, tenía que alcanzarla y preguntarle, después de todo no perdería nada, si le decía que no, era por estudios, eso le diría a Adam, necesitaba subir sus notas y ella era la mejor estudiante, le diría a Adam que la profesora los puso juntos para estudiar, si eso le diría.

_Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose ¿Dónde estás Rose? ¡Ahí estas! _Scorpius camino lentamente hacia Rose, aunque en el fondo quería correr, ella estaba con una amiga y su primo, se veía hermosa desde lejos, su risa, sus ojos, y su cabello, todo en ella brillaba.

-¿Rose?-Pregunto Scorpius mirándola.

-Hola.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Albus agresivamente.

Rose miro a Albus y le dio un codazo en la barriga.

-¿Albus no tenias que irte? Estoy segura que Allison te quiere mostrar lo bien que vuela en la escoba ¿No es así Alli?-Dijo Rose mirando a Allison.

-¿Qué?...-Dijo Allison confundida.-Ah, claro que si, ven Albus.

Dijo Allison mientras tomaba a James del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia el patio.

-Perdona a mi primo, el siempre esta…. A la defensiva-Dijo Rose riendo.

-Tranquila.-Dijo Scorpius mientras miraba a Rose.-Ven por aquí.-Dijo Scorpius caminando hacia una esquina asegurándose que nadie lo viera.- Aquí está bien, quería saber si me ayudarías a estudiar Herbologia.

-¿Aquí?... ¿Herbologia? No lo sé… es que no soy muy buena.-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el suelo.

Scorpius rio y dijo.

- Eres la mejor, solo necesito un poco de ayuda, si mis notas no mejoran mi padre me matara.

Rose suspiro.-Está bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¿Qué te parece los martes en la biblioteca?

-Está bien.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa.-Dijo Scorpius mirando a Rose a los ojos.

Rose se sonrojo instantáneamente, y empezó a juguetear con los pies.

-Gracias…, me tengo que ir.-Dijo Rose mientras se alejaba corriendo.

_Es hermosa, simplemente hermosa._ Pensó Scorpius mientras sonreía.

2.

Al otro día Rose no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Scorpius, eran verdes, y cada vez que lo miraba se perdía en ellos.

-¡Rosie!-Dijo Allison emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Rose.

-Recuerdas que ayer te dije que iba a investigar ¿cierto?

-Ahaam.-Dijo Rose desinteresada.

-Entonces lo hice, su nombre es Will, está en tercer año, y en el equipo de quidditch, y supe por mis contactos que está ligeramente interesado en ti.

-¿En mí?-Pregunto Rose incrédula.

-Sí, dice que eres hermosa y que tu sonrisa es deslumbrante, ¿no es genial?

En el momento en el que Allison dijo sonrisa y deslumbrante la expresión en la cara de Rose cambio, _Scorpius dijo que mi sonrisa era bonita, ¡¿Qué rayos estas pensando Rose? Es obvio que él no quiere que te vean con él, mejor olvídalo, nuestra relación es de estudiantes, solo eso._

-¿Rose Estas ahí?-Pregunto Allison.

-Sí, háblame más de él.-Dijo Rose confundida.

-¿Estas interesada en él?-Pregunto Allison sorprendida.

-Si… ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-¿Que hay de Scorpius?-Dijo Allison esperando alguna reacción de Rose.

-Nada… somos solo conocidos.-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el piso.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma, no me engañas, te gusta, y tú le gustas a él.

Rose se sonrojo al instante en el que dijo "Te gusta".

-No le gusto tanto como para que nos vean en público.-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!-Dijo Allison alterada.

-Vamos lo tengo que aceptar, Yo Weasley y el Malfoy, yo mestiza, el puro.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar así?, si él no se da cuenta de lo que tiene es problema de él amiga, ahora vamos tenemos que ir a dormir.

De repente un sonido extraño llamo la atención de las dos, era como un picoteo en la ventana, Allison fue y abrió la ventana, era una lechuza, tenía un mensaje, cuando Allison lo cogió la lechuza salió volando rápidamente.

-Es para ti, tiene tu nombre escrito.-Dijo Allison sonriendo.

-¿De quién es?-Pregunto Rose curiosa.

-No dice de quien es.-Dijo Allison extrañada.-Vamos ábrela, ¡ábrela!

-Está bien, tranquila.-Dijo Rose riendo.

Rose.

Aun me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa, me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti, y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias, pero me conformo con mirarte otro día, en las mañanas me despierto para verte pasar, que vida la mía.

Atentamente: tu admirador secreto.

-¿Qué dice? ¡Que dice!-Pregunto Allison emocionada.

-Esto ya fue demasiado lejos, es una broma, deberían parar.- Dijo Rose sonrojada, mientras dejaba la carta sobre su cama.-Es una estupidez.

Allison se paro y rápidamente cogió la carta que estaba encima de la cama de Rose, la leyó rápidamente y miro a Rose sonriendo.

-Es hermoso, debió ser Will quien lo escribió.-Dijo Allison suspirando.

-Es solo una broma de mal gusto, solo eso.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerte creer que eres bonita?-Dijo Allison molesta.-Voy a dormir.

-Como sea.-Dijo Rose saliendo del dormitorio.

Rose salió de su dormitorio rápidamente, solo quería hablar con alguien que la entendiera, así que busco a su primo Albus, que para su fortuna estaba en la sala común estudiando para la clase de pociones.

-¿Albus?-Susurro Rose.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Pregunto Albus curioso.

-¿Tú crees que soy bonita?-Pregunto Rose dudando.

-Tú eres la chica más hermosa que ya vi en mi vida, nunca dudes de eso.-Dijo Albus mirando a Rose a los ojos.

-Eres el mejor primo del mundo.- Dijo Rose mientras lo abrazaba.-Te amo, iré a dormir.

-Yo a ti…. Yo a ti.-Susurro Albus.

En la mañana Rose y Allison se dirigían a clase, cuando de repente Allison le pego un codazo en el estomago a Rose.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Dijo Rose adolorida.

-Está viniendo.-Dijo Allison emocionada.

-¿Quien?-Pregunto Rose curiosa.

-¡Quien más! Will, me adelantare para dejarlos solos.-Dijo Allison riendo.

-No espera.-Cuando dijo eso ya era muy tarde Allison estaba corriendo.

De repente Will se acerco aun mas rápido, parecía correr, paro al frente de Rose y le dijo:

-Hola ¿Rose cierto?

-Aham.-Dijo Rose con poco interés.

-Yo soy Will.-Dijo el sonriendo.

Rose no lo pudo evitar y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? Podríamos ir a tomar algunas cervezas de mantequilla, solo si tú quieres.-Dijo Will aun sonriendo.

Rose dudo por un momento, cuando volteo su cabeza ligeramente estaba Scorpius observándola, lo dudo unos segundos más, pero después recordó que para Scorpius era terrible que los vieran juntos en público, así que ellos no tenían futuro, igual a Scorpius no podía gustarle Rose, y eso ella lo tenía claro.

-Claro, mañana sería estupendo-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Entonces hasta mañana Rose.-Dijo Will sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana Will.-Dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla.

3.

_¿Por qué ella saldría con él? El no es atractivo, hoy lo averiguare, tengo clase con ella en poco tiempo, y esta vez no se resistirá, se que le gusto tanto como ella me gusta a mí. _Pensó Scorpius con rabia, si era verdad, nadie los podía ver juntos por cuestión de reputación, pero eso no significaba que ella no le gustara, era una de las chicas mas lindas en Hogwarts, y ahora un idiota de tercero año pretendía quitársela, las cosas no eran así, no para Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Scorpius que miras?-Pregunto Adam.

-Nada, solo estaba mirando a Weasley, no es tan repugnante como debería ser.-Dijo Scorpius mintiendo.

-¿Hablas de Rose Weasley?, ella no es nada repugnante, ella es…deliciosa.-Dijo Adam mirando a Rose de arriba para abajo.

Scorpius miro con asco a Adam.

-¿Que rayos te ocurre? Es una mestiza, traidora de sangre, no vuelvas a pensar así de ella nunca.-Dijo Scorpius con rabia.

_Claro que no puedes pensar en ella de ese modo, ella es mía, mestiza o no ella sigue siendo mía, y si yo no la puedo tener, tampoco la tendrá el idiota de Adam._

-Como digas, iré a ver el partido de quidditch ¿iras?-Pregunto Adam.

-No, tengo que adelantarme en unas clases.- Mintió Scorpius.- Estaré en la biblioteca.-Dijo Scorpius mientras se dirigía para allá.

Mientras Scorpius caminaba hacia la biblioteca había una voz en su cabeza que le decía "_Invítala a salir antes de que sea muy tarde, se como Anastasia, ignora tu reputación." _Pero Scorpius se sacudía la cabeza cada vez que escuchaba esa voz, no podía ignorar su reputación, para los padres de Anastasia que ella hubiera quedado en Hafflepuff fue la mayor deshonra y decepción que ya han tenido, Scorpius no quería que sus padres pasaran por eso, Anastasia seguía siendo su mejor amiga, y para los ojos de sus padres la perfecta mujer para él.

Cuando Scorpius llego a la biblioteca, estaba completamente vacía todos estaban en el partido, a excepción de Rose, estaba sentada en una mesa con su cabello recogido en una cola de lado, y leyendo un libro, entonces Scorpius se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a la mesa y besarle la mejilla, Rose se sonrojo, sabía que era él, nadie más vendría a la biblioteca en temporada de quidditch, miro hacia arriba para asegurarse que fuera él.

-Hola.-Dijo Scorpius alegremente.

Rose aun sonrojada le respondió-Hola, ¿comenzamos?-Pregunto apresurada.

-Antes quería hablar de una cosa contigo.

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo Rose agresivamente.

-¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando te bese en la mejilla?-Pregunto Scorpius sonriendo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No sé porque es extraño que hagas eso.

-Estas impresionantemente linda hoy.

Rose volvió a sonrojarse aun mas que la última vez.

-¡De eso estoy hablando!-Dijo Scorpius riendo mientras miraba a Rose sonrojarse.

-Para.-Dijo Rose riendo mientras ponía su cara contra la mesa.

-No te preocupes aun eres linda cuando te sonrojas.-Dijo Scorpius acercándose a la cabeza de Rose.

De repente Rose se levanto rápidamente, para responderle y para su sorpresa el rostro de Scorpius estaba justo al frente del de ella, quedaron tan cerca uno del otro que sus narices se rosaban, se quedaron así durante unos segundos, Scorpius penso en besarla, le miro sus labios rojos, pero despues recordo su reputacion y los dos movieron la cabeza rapidamente, casi al tiempo.

-¿Tu eres el que manda las notas a mi cuarto?-Pregunto Rose aun sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Scorpius confundido-No, no fui yo.

-Peronda, deve ser alguna broma de mal gusto.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Scorpius curioso.

-Digo ¿quien pensaria que soy bonita, quien cosas tan lindas de mi?-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el piso.

-Yo lo hago.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Rose sonrio y se sonrojo.-Tu no eres como un Malfoy deberia ser, tu eres diferente, ese diferente me gusta.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.-Ahora estudiemos.

Scorpius la miro una vez mas, era hermosa y pensaba diferente a todos los demas, era insegura pero aun asi lo hacia sentir tan seguro, ella era diferentemente hermosa, esa era la definicion de Rose Weasley.


	4. Nota de la autora

Nota: Atención haha lo que pasa es que recibí una sugerencia de xina, y creo que tiene razón, sería mucho mejor que tuvieran como 15 o 14 pero ya que xD, pero los niños de estos días son bastante maduros, entonces vamos a suponer que son maduros, haha o no sé si cambio unas partes en el primer capítulo al respecto de la edad, ayuda , den sus opiniones al respecto.


	5. Aquellas palabras en aquella noche

1.

Después de ese día, Rose veía a Scorpius de una manera diferente, él la hacía sentir de una manera extraña, y eso le gustaba, se sentía de una manara especial, durante un tiempo siguieron teniendo clases de Herbologia, aunque después de las primeras cuatro clases Rose percibió que Scorpius no necesitaba más clases, se hicieron amigos, y se fueron aproximando cada vez más, sin embargo no era él quien le mandaba aquellas notas, que para Rose eran ridículas, las únicas personas que sabían eran Allison y Scorpius, no se suponía que Scorpius se enterara, pero Rose tenía que saber que no era él.

Faltaban pocas semanas para navidad, todos estaban emocionados, y era de la única cosa que hablaban.

Rose estaba caminando por los pasillos en la noche, se dirigía a su dormitorio, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus cordones estaban desamarrados, se sentó en una esquina para amarrarlos, cuando sintió una presencia acercándose.

-Rose.-Dijo Scorpius susurrando mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-¡Merlín!, me asustaste.-Dijo Rose agitada.

-Perdón, ¿Qué haces caminando sola tan tarde?-Pregunto Scorpius curioso.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, estaba terminando un trabajo.-Dijo Rose levantándose.-Pero ¿y tú que haces aquí?-Pregunto Rose curiosa.

-Caminando, no podía dormir.-Dijo Scorpius acercándose a Rose.

-¿Dónde vives Scorpius?-Pregunto Rose curiosa ya que nunca lo había visto en Londres.

-En Londres, lejos de las familias mágicas.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.- ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.-Tengo que irme, Allison debe preguntarse dónde estoy…-Dijo Rose mientras caminaba.

Scorpius cogió a Rose del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Sobre Allison….

-¿Qué ocurre con Allison?

-No le puedes contar que hablamos.-Dijo Scorpius mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Por qué?

-En realidad no le puedes contar a nadie.

-Ahh y a entendí.-Dijo Rose asintiendo.- ¿Tienes vergüenza de que nos vean juntos?

-¡Que tontería!, no es eso, solo que tengo una reputación.-Dijo Scorpius mirando a Rose.

-¿Reputación?

-Sí, Tú sabes, soy un Malfoy y tu eres una….

-¿Una que?-Dijo Rose molesta.- ¿Una impura?

-No es que seas impura, solo eres mestiza, y simplemente arruinaría nuestra reputación.

-¿Nuestra?-Pregunto Rose confundida.

-De mi familia, los Malfoy, pero no te molestes.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije el otro día? ¿Qué eras diferente?

-Si.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.-Lo recuerdo.

-Cambie de parecer, eres igual a tu padre.-Dijo Rose mientras corría para su habitación.

-Vamos Rose.-Dijo Scorpius gritando.

Scorpius no quería hacerle daño, solo quería proteger su reputación, a él enserio le gustaba Rose, pero no podía defraudar a sus padres, simplemente no podría.

2.

Desde esa noche, Rose no le hablaba mas a Scorpius, ella pensó que era diferente, pero resulto ser igual a las historias que le contaba su padre sobre los Malfoy, los Malfoy eran despreciables, simplemente algo con lo que ella no se quería meter, en cuanto a las notas estaba furiosa, simplemente se había hartado de ese juego, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, ese tipo de bromas simplemente no le hacían gracia.

-¿Albus?-Pregunto Rose mientras entraba al dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rose?-Pregunto Albus somnoliento.

-Sé que es tarde, pero necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo Rose mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama de Albus.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Albus preocupado.

-Desde hace unos meses me han llegado unas notas bastante extrañas… y estoy harta, simplemente da rabia, yo sé que no soy hermosa, ¿pero es mucho pedir que me dejen en paz?, solo quiero que esta broma acabe.-Dijo Rose molesta.

-¿Notas? ¿Quieres que las dejen de mandar?-Pregunto Albus confuso.

-¡Sí!-Dijo Rose prácticamente gritando.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-Pregunto Albus riendo.

-Tienes razón, tú no puedes hacer nada, solo tenía que hablarlo con alguien.-Dijo Rose riendo junto con Albus.

-Pronto dejaran de mandarlas, vas a ver, ¿ahora quiero dormir por favor?

-¡Pero todavía es temprano!-Dijo Rose levantándose.

-¡Tengo once años y estoy en crecimiento, déjame dormir mujer!, deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Hasta mañana.-Dijo Rose riendo.

Después de esa conversación pasaron los días, semanas y hasta 3 años, Scorpius y Rose seguían sin hablar, la relación de Albus y Rose creció, eran como hermanos las notas dejaron de llegar y Allison, Anastasia y Rose eran inseparables, a pesar de que Anastasia hablaba algunas veces de Scorpius, Rose no se interesaba, muchas veces Scorpius mandaba mensajes con Anastasia pero aun así Rose seguía herida por aquellas palabras, en aquella noche.

¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, este es como la "introducción" para la nueva parte, la de que son como más grandes y eso, por eso es mas cortita, pero ya mañana sigo con la historia y espero mejorarla, Gracias por leer.


	6. ¿Amigos?

1.

Era su cuarto año en Hogwarts Rose estaba a punto de cumplir quince años, cada día se parecía más a su madre, y tenía algunos rasgos de su tía, su hermano y su prima Lily ya habían entrado al colegio, y por mas grande que Rose estuviera Ron la seguía tratando como a una niña pequeña, Rose era su "niña consentida" era su primera y única niña, solo que Rose quería crecer y conocer el mundo, eso lo haría lejos de su padre.

Scorpius estaba creciendo, sus miedos estaban desapareciendo, su actitud era la de un Malfoy, pero sus pensamientos eran diferentes, ya no era el mismo niño tonto de primer año, ahora era Scorpius Malfoy, respetado por la mayoría del colegio, sus padres estaban orgullosos, Scorpius cada año estaba más lindo, salía con bastantes chicas, era una cada semana diferente, se podría decir que la única que le atraía de verdad estaba prohibida, y prácticamente lo odiaba, el había intentado hablar con ella más de una vez en tres años, a veces hasta mandaba mensajes con Anastasia, pero al parecer Rose seguía herida por aquellas palabras que él ni siquiera pronuncio.

2.

Una vez llegaron a Hogwarts Rose se dirigió a la sala común, estaba demasiado cansada como para comer, solo quería relajarse y descansar de aquel largo viaje.

-¡Rose espera!-Grito Allison mientras corría.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Viste a Anastasia?, es que no la vi en el tren, y no tampoco me escribió en vacaciones.-Dijo Allison preocupada.

-Debe estar por ahí, tú sabes cómo es ella, tranquila.-Dijo Rose mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Tienes razón, ¿cómo van las cosas con Will?-Pregunto Allison sonriendo.

-¿Con Will?, Bien, él es tan dulce, es maravilloso.-Dijo Rose mientras suspiraba.

-¿Ya es oficial?-Pregunto Allison curiosa.

-¿Oficial qué?

-¿Ya son novios?, quiero decir si te espero todo este tiempo, tres años, ¿qué clase de hombre espera tres años?

-Todavía no es oficial… espero que se haga oficial este año, el hombre perfecto, ese espera tanto tiempo-Dijo Rose riendo.

-Que suerte tienes Rose-Dijo Allison suspirando.

-Se que te gusta James, vamos confiesa.-Dijo Rose en un tono burlón.

-No me gusta, solo dije que era lindo, solo eso…Ahora deberíamos bajar, ya sabes para buscar a Anastasia, estoy preocupada.-Dijo Allison queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Como digas.-Dijo Rose mientras seguía a Allison por la puerta.

Allison salió rápidamente y Rose la siguió.

-¡Espera cual es la prisa!-Dijo Rose caminando.

-Tengo hambre.-Grito Allison mientras corría bastante delante de Rose.

-Espérame entonces.-Dijo Rose mientras caminaba lentamente.- ¡Allison!-Grito Rose.

Se escucho silencio por unos segundos, después Rose escucho como Allison volvía corriendo.

-Sabes Rosie es mejor no bajar… podemos aparecer comida en nuestro cuarto, de alguna manera practicaríamos…-Dijo Allison nerviosa.

-Para que aparecer si en el comedor aun esta el gran banquete, solo hay que caminar, no seas perezosa.-Dijo Rose mientras caminaba.

-No tenemos que bajar, después de todo estabas cansada ¿no es así?

-Si… pero ahora tengo hambre.-Dijo Rose riendo.

-Tal vez Anastasia no nos escribió porque pudo haber estado ocupada, tu sabes cómo son sus padres, la obligan a hacer cosas que ella no quiere…-Dijo Allison mientras alcanzaba a Rose.

-Supongo.

-Entonces no nos debemos molestar con ella por nada, recuerda siempre fuimos inseparables…

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Pregunto Rose mientras paraba de caminar.

-Yo no…-Dijo Allison mientras caminaba.

-Está bien…

Las dos siguieron bajando las escaleras en silencio, Allison se veía nerviosa, solo caminaba un poco más lento, era como si quisiera retrasar la llegada al fin de la escalera, una vez que llegaron, lo que Rose vio la sorprendió, y se podría decir que le dolió un poco, sintió un extraño remolino en el estomago y la única palabra que pudo decir fue:

-¿An?

Ahí estaba Anastasia, recostada en la baranda de la escalera, besando a un chico, no cualquier chico, estaba besando a Scorpius.

-No explotes, contrólate.-Dijo Allison mientras sostenía a Rose.

-¿De qué hablas Allison? Solo estoy sorprendida.-Dijo Rose mientras se soltaba de Allison.

Allison se aclaro la garganta con la esperanza que eso interrumpiera a Anastasia.

Anastasia se separo de Scorpius en el momento en el que escucho a Allison, estaba sorprendida, la verdad no esperaba encontrarse con sus amigas o contarles sobre Scorpius de esta manera.

-¡Rosie, Alli me hicieron mucha falta!-Dijo Anastasia mientras corría a abrazarlas.

Mientras Scorpius seguía parado en la baranda, mirando hacia el piso, no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, Rose se quedo congelada en el momento en el que Anastasia la abrazo.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.-Dijo Rose mirando a Scorpius.

-Scorpius y yo estamos saliendo…-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo

-Lo notamos.-Dijo Allison nerviosa.

-Por fin hice algo de lo que mis padres están orgullosos.-Dijo Anastasia.

Rose sonrió y cogió la mano de Allison.

-Nosotras íbamos a comer, pero al parecer tu ya estas comiendo… entonces nosotras nos vamos.-Dijo Rose caminando.

-¿Rose?-Dijo Anastasia riendo.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero amiga.

Rose guardo silencio por unos minutos.-Yo a ti.-Dijo mientras caminaban, cuando Rose paso al frente de Scorpius, él levanto la mirada, los dos se miraron por un segundo, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, hacia bastante tiempo que eso no ocurría.

-¿Rose?-Dijo Allison llamando la atención de su amiga.-Camina.

En ese momento los pies de Rose se volvieron a mover. Cuando estuvieron lejos de las escaleras Allison paro y se puso en frente de Rose, la cogió de los hombros y le pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?

Rose tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-Claro que estoy bien, ella es mi amiga, y él es…-Rose hiso una pausa.-Me alegra que este feliz.

-Rose, Scorpius te gusto, ¿no te sientes extraña?

-Me gusto, hace tres años, cuando pensé que era "diferente", ahora estoy con Will, y estoy feliz, supere a Malfoy hace bastante tiempo amiga.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que vallamos a comer rápido, seguramente la comida se debe estar acabando.

-Aja, vamos.-Dijo Rose mientras volvían a caminar.

2.

En estas vacaciones habían pasado muchas cosas, Scorpius y Anastasia se habían vuelto más cercanos, Anastasia era bonita, y Scorpius era hermoso, los dos estaban solos, y se podría decir que aburridos, sus familias los querían ver juntos desde antes de nacer, entonces ¿Por qué no estar juntos? Después de unos meses empezaron a salir, y aunque los dos sabían que no era nada serio era evidente que los dos se sentían atraídos aunque fuera un poco, tal vez Anastasia más que Scorpius, pero los dos estaban atraídos.

-¿Entonces ellas no sabían?-Pregunto Scorpius.

-No, no había tenido tiempo de contarles….

-¿Como reacciono Rose?-Pregunto Scorpius curioso.

-Al parecer bien…, tú estabas aquí, tú la viste, ella te supero hace bastante tiempo, ¿digo tres años son mucho no?-Dijo Anastasia riendo.

-Supongo.

-¿Vamos a comer si? Tengo hambre.-Dijo Anastasia mientras le cogía la mano a Scorpius.

-Como quieras.-Dijo Scorpius mientras caminaba.

El camino hacia el comedor fue largo y callado, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, Scorpius no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Anastasia dijo_"Tres años son mucho"_, era verdad, y él lo sabía, solo que se le hacía difícil creer que por una estúpida reputación habían peleado, este año sería diferente, Scorpius encontraría la manera de hablar con Rose de nuevo, así fuera solo para aclarar las cosas.

Cuando entraron al comedor las mesas de Hafflepuff y Slytherin se paralizaron, prácticamente era como si los estuvieran esperando hacia tiempo, Scorpius se separo de Anastasia y fue a sentarse junto a Adam que lo estaba esperando.

-No perdiste el tiempo ¿o si Scor?-Dijo Adam burlándose de su amigo.

-Cállate Adam, solo come.-Dijo Scorpius molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? Solo fue una broma.-Dijo Adam.

-No estoy de humor para bromas.

-Tú nunca estas de humor.-Dijo Adam mientras se volteaba.

-Como sea.

De repente Scorpius sintió como Adam se volteaba rápida y bruscamente.

-Tienes que ver esto.-Dijo Adam emocionado.

-¿Qué?

-Weasley con aquel chico de sexto año.-Dijo Adam mientras los señalaba.

-¿Qué hace ella con él?-Pregunto Scorpius asombrado.

-Están saliendo, desde hace como un año.-Dijo Adam riendo.

Scorpius lo quiso evitar, pero después de que el idiota de Adam le menciono que ella seguía saliendo con Will, no pudo dejar de mirar, no lo podía evitar, sabía que estar saliendo con una de sus mejores amigas tampoco iba a ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada.

Pasaron los días y las clases comenzaron, todo estaba igual que los otros años, con excepción que ahora Scorpius no saltaba de chica en chica, y este año quería concentrarse en sus notas, tal y como en el primer año.

Cuando estaban entrando a clase de Encantamientos Rose, Allison y Anastasia se sentaron al frente como lo hacían de costumbre, Scorpius y Adam se sentaron justo detrás de ellas, normalmente se sentaban en el fondo, pero este año estaban dispuestos a que sus notas subieran.

-Este año tendremos un proyecto, es algo que valdrá la mitad de la nota en Encantamientos, y la otra mitad en pociones, tienen que hacer un ensayo de la historia de los encantamientos, y uno sobre la historia de las pociones, uno detallado, como son dos ensayos será en parejas, las parejas las seleccionare yo.

-¿Qué rayos?-Dijo Adam en voz baja.

-¿Señor Adam tiene alguna cosa que agregar?-Dijo la profesora molesta.

-No señora.-Dijo Adam riendo disimuladamente.

-Ya que tiene tantas ganas de participar usted será el primero.-La profesora se sentó en su lugar y saco una lista, la miro por unos segundos y finalmente hablo.-Adam y Rose.

Hubo silencio en la sala por unos minutos, ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo iba a poner a una Gryffindor como Rose, con un Slytherin como Adam? Scorpius pensó por un segundo, su mirada se perdió en el vacío, pero de repente esbozo una sonrisa torcida y levanto la mano.

-¿Señor Malfoy tiene alguna cosa que decir?-Pregunto la profesora.

-Sí, solo quería decir que me gustaría quedar con la mejor del curso, este año quiero mejorar mis notas.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

La profesora miro a Scorpius de una manera extraña, estaba sorprendida, quedo en shock por unos cuantos minutos, y después miro la lista y hablo de nuevo.

-Es posible señor Malfoy, quedaría así: Albus y Allison, Adam y Anastasia, y usted y la señorita Weasley, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Rose abrió los ojos y puso las manos fuertemente en la mesa.

-No hay ningún problema ¿No es así Rose?-Dijo Scorpius riendo.

Rose se quedo paralizada al oír la voz de Scorpius dirigiéndose a ella, hacia tres años que no hablaban ni siquiera una palabra, y ahora de la nada quería trabajar con ella, eso no podía ser.

-Yo tengo un problema.-Dijo Rose apresuradamente.

La profesora se volteo molesta.-Las parejas quedaron así, si tiene algún problema señorita Weasley le aconsejo que se lo guarde, de lo contrario ganara cero en el trabajo.-Dijo La profesora molesta.

Hubo silencio en la sala una vez más, Rose estaba furiosa, no podía, no quería trabajar con él.

-El trabajo lo comenzaran ahora, A trabajar.-Dijo la profesora mientras se sentaba.

-Suerte Rosie.-Dijo Albus susurrando mientras se acercaba a Allison.

Rose se quedo quieta, si Scorpius quería trabajar con ella era mejor que él se moviera, así que cuando Scorpius noto eso se cambio de mesa y se hiso al lado de Rose.

-Hola Rose.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.-Hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿no es así?

-Aja.-Dijo Rose mirando el libro.

-Vamos, será como en primer año, ¿cuándo estudiábamos Herbologia lo recuerdas?

-No hables del primer año Malfoy, fue hace tres años, eso es bastante.

-Scorpius o Scor, Malfoy no.-Dijo Scorpius corrigiendo a Rose.

-¿Malfoy no? ¿Qué paso con tu reputación? ¿Tu apellido no era tan importante después de todo?-Dijo Rose molesta.

-Vamos Rosie, ¿aun estas molesta por esa noche no es así?-Dijo Scorpius mientras reía.

-¿Tendría que estarlo?-Pregunto Rose sarcásticamente.

-Claro que no, solo fueron palabras.

-Palabras que me hirieron.-Dijo Rose aun más molesta.

-Las cuales fueron hace tres años, tú misma lo dijiste bastante tiempo.

-Como sea.-Dijo Rose mirando su reloj.

-Rose no puedes estar brava para siempre, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo y buscando los ojos de Rose, buscando el mismo efecto que tuvieron en la escalera.

Rose se quedo quieta por unos segundos, esa sonrisa era hermosa, un momento de debilidad hiso que Rose le devolviera la sonrisa, y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, en ese momento fue aun mejor que en la escalera, ya que en la escalera fue un momento bastante incomodo, ahora era un momento extraño, pero tenía su magia, tenía un poco de perfección.

-¿Ahora podemos ser amigos?-Pregunto Scorpius aun mirando los ojos de Rose.

-Supongo que si.-Dijo Rose aun hipnotizada por aquellos ojos verdes.

Scorpius volvió a sonreír y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra el timbre para el recreo sonó, todos se levantaron, y Scorpius y Rose hicieron lo mismo, antes de que Rose saliera de la sala, sintió como alguien le susurraba en el oído.

-Hasta más tarde Rose.

Era la voz suave y dulce de Scorpius, Rose se estremeció pero enseguida volvió a la realidad cuando vio quien la estaba esperando a la salida de la sala, era Will, tenía una Rosa en la mano y se le acerco lentamente la abrazo y le dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar Rose?

Rose dudo por unos segundos, pero luego recordó a Anastasia y a Scorpius besándose.

-Claro que si.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Will sonrio una vez mas, la miro a los ojos y la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

-Ven.-Dijo Will mientras caminaba lejos de la sala.

¡POM POM POM POM!

Jajaja diganme si si era lo que esperaban o si no.

¿Que le dira Will a Rose?


	7. Demaciado predesible

1.

Will la llevo a un lugar en Hogwarts en el cual nunca había estado, era una especie de jardín, era verdaderamente hermoso, tenía un camino, estaba rodeado de rosas de todos los colores, rojas, blancas, rosadas y amarillas, al final de la escalera había un banquito, en el cual cabían por lo menos cuatro personas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Rose asombrada.

-Estamos en el jardín de Hogwarts, ¿nunca viniste?-Pregunto Will amablemente.

-No… es hermoso.-Dijo Rose mientras miraba las rosas.

-Te quería decir algo….-Dijo Will mientras se acercaba a Rose.

-¿Qué?

-Ya llevamos saliendo por casi dos años, me dijiste que te diera tiempo y te lo di.

-Más de lo que esperaba.-Dijo Rose riendo.

-Ahora no quiero esperar más, porque enserio me gustas Weasley, eres hermosa, y me parece que cualquier chico que no piense eso probablemente está ciego, te quiero Rose ¿así que quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto Will mientras sostenía las manos de Rose.

Las mejillas de Rose se encendieron en el momento, empezó a juguetear con sus pies y desvío la mirada, era verdad a ella también le gustaba Will, tenía que intentarlo, así que ¿Por qué no?, Rose sonrió aun sonrojada.

-Si quiero Will, quiero ser tu novia.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Will sonrió y se acerco aun más, la abrazo delicadamente el beso en la frente y le dijo

-Te quiero Rose.

-Yo a ti Will.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

De repente Will beso delicadamente a Rose, era su primer beso, se sintió bien, el era prácticamente el hombre perfecto, casi no tenia defectos, comparado con ella, muchas veces Rose podía llegar a ser insegura, y demasiado sensible, en cambio Will era perfecto, no tenía ningún defecto a los ojos de Rose.

-¿Vamos?-Dijo Will sin soltarle la mano a Rose.

-Vamos.- Respondió Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

Caminaron de nuevo por aquel hermoso jardín, una vez llegaron al patio normal, Allison los estaba esperando, y cuando los vio cogidos de la mano no pudo lo pudo evitar y grito emocionadamente.

-¡AY!-Grito Allison.- ¿Te estaba tomando tiempo no es así Will?

-Así es, pero por fin ahora si es oficial.-Dijo Will mirando a Rose.

-Así es…-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¡Rose!-Grito Anastasia a lo lejos.-Ven acá.

-Espera.- Respondió Rose.- ¿Me esperan un segundo?

-Claro.-Dijo Will mientras la besaba dulcemente.

Rose se dirigió lentamente hacia donde su amiga Anastasia estaba, seguía pensando en aquel primer beso que tanto espero, no era como ella lo había pensado, como todos lo describían, las chispas, las estrellas y la magia, simplemente fue algo particularmente normal, fue algo genial no lo podía negar, pero aun así no era lo que esperaba, Anastasia estaba en los pasillos, entonces no demoro mucho en llegar, cuando llego Anastasia no estaba sola, claro que no estaba sola, estaba con su novio, como era de esperarse.

-¿Rosie ya es oficial?-Pregunto Anastasia sonriendo.

-¿Oficial qué?-Pregunto Scorpius confundido.

Rose miro a Scorpius y después a Anastasia, y respondió con orgullo.

-Will y yo, somos novios.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¡Que bien amiga!-Dijo Anastasia mientras la abrazaba.- ¿Scor no la vas a felicitar?

Scorpius parecía un bloque de hielo, en ese momento Rose quería leer mentes, para saber qué cosas retorcidas pasaban por aquella cabeza.

-¿Scor?-Pregunto Anastasia de nuevo.

-Claro…-Dijo Scorpius distraído.-Felicitaciones.

-Gracias.-Dijo Rose sonriendo aun más.- Iré con Will y Allison, me deben estar esperando.

-Rose, tenemos que reunirnos la próxima semana, ya sabes el trabajo.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Rose se quedo mirando a Scorpius por un momento.

-Como sea Scorpius.-Dijo Rose mientras caminaba de vuelta al jardín.

2.

Paso una semana y las cosas con Will y Rose iban de maravilla, Rose estaba feliz con él y él con ella, Scorpius y Anastasia se podría decir que también, era más una relación física que sentimental, los dos se conocían desde pequeños, y a veces era extraño, cuando se besaban Scorpius sentía que besaba a su hermana, pero eso era lo que sus padres querían, y por solo una vez Anastasia quería dejarlos orgullosos, así fuera estando con su mejor amigo, Scorpius, al contrario Scorpius se estaba cansando de que sus padres le dijeran que hacer, su padre solo lo trataba mal, y su madre aun lo trataba como a un niño, Scorpius tenía quince años y estaba empezando a cansarse de lo que todos decían y pensaban de él.

-¿Scor te pasa algo?-Pregunto Anastasia preocupada.

-¿Qué? No nada, ¿Por qué?

-Esta diferente, como pensativo.

-Debe ser porque estoy pensando, ¿No tienes que ir a encontrarte con Adam para el trabajo?-Pregunto Scorpius distraído.

-Sí… ¿tu harás el trabajo con Rose?-Pregunto Anastasia antes de irse.

-Claro, me debe estar esperando en la biblioteca, chao.-Dijo Scorpius.

Anastasia se acerco a Scorpius antes de que se fuera, lo abrazo, lo beso y dijo:

-Nos vemos más tarde Scor.-Dijo Anastasia mientras caminaba.

Scorpius se quedo quieto durante un tiempo, después comenzó a caminar lentamente, sabía que Rose lo estaría esperando en la biblioteca, pero es que hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaban como amigos, la última vez que medio hablaron fue en clase, y no salió como él esperaba, en esa biblioteca fue donde más cerca han estado, Scorpius no quería pensar más, así que corrió para la biblioteca y en poco tiempo ya estaba allá, como él esperaba Rose estaba sentada en la silla, esperándolo, con su computador y una pila de libros al lado.

-Te demoraste bastante.-Dijo Rose aun mirando a los libros.

-Lo siento, estaba con Anastasia.-Dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba.

-Okey, solo terminemos esto, estoy cansada.-Dijo Rose mientras le pasaba un libro a Scorpius.

-¿Por qué evitas hablar conmigo?

-¿Qué?, yo no evito hablar contigo, que tontería.-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el libro.

-Claro que lo haces, también evitas mirarme.-Dijo Scorpius en un tono burlón.

Rose levanto la mirada del libro, miro a Scorpius cuando lo vio sonriendo se molesto, y le dijo:

-Si te puedo mirar, y no evito hablarte, solo quiero concentrarme en el trabajo.-Dijo Rose mirando a Scorpius.

-Estas más linda de lo que recordaba.-Dijo Scorpius riendo.

Las mejillas de Rose se encendieron, pero esta vez estaba más molesta que avergonzada, así que en vez de quedarse callada le respondió.

-Deja de tonterías, esta vez no van a funcionar.-Dijo Rose aun sonrojada.

-¿Cuando funciono?-Pregunto Scorpius confuso.

-Olvídalo.-Dijo Rose nerviosa.

-Alguna vez funciono, digo estas roja, siempre te pones roja, ¿ahí funciona no es así?-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Rose se puso aun mas roja, solo quería que Scorpius se callara y hicieran el trabajo, si Scorpius tenía algo de perfecto era su físico, su actitud y su forma de pensar hacían que Rose se volviera loca, simplemente él era lo opuesto a Will.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-Pregunto Rose molesta.

-¿Quiero saber por qué estas saliendo con Will?-Pregunto Scorpius levantando las manos.

-¿Por qué no?, el es perfecto, y me hace sentir y especial.-Dijo Rose mientras su mirada volvía a los libros.

-Porque es obvio que te gusto.-Dijo Scorpius serio.

-Claro que no me gustas.-Dijo Rose molesta.

Rose guardo silencio por unos momentos así que Scorpius siguió hablando.-Te gusto, solo acéptalo Rose, eres demasiado predecible.

Rose se altero, se puso roja de nuevo y levanto la mirada de los libros.

-¿De qué hablas?, TU no me gustas, y ¡por favor estas saliendo con una de mis amigas!-Dijo Rose prácticamente gritando.

-Entonces porque te apenas cuando digo que eres linda, o te alteras de esa forma cuando digo que te gusto tanto como tú a mi.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.-No lo puedes esconder mas Rosie, escóndelo de quien quieras, de mi ya no puedes.

-Esto es absurdo, no tiene lógica.-Dijo Rose mientras se levantaba con sus libros.-y para ti es Rose.

Antes de que Rose se pudiera ir Scorpius la agarro del brazo, esa era la primera vez que se tocaban por un largo rato, Rose sintió un choque, fue como la primera vez que sus manos se tocaron, fue tan extraño, pero se sintió bien, Scorpius la halo para la silla de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Rose molesta aunque un poco atontado.

-Aun tenemos que terminar el trabajo ¿recuerdas?-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Rose abrió los libros de nuevo, solo que esta vez no le dirigió palabra alguna que no fuera relacionada con el trabajo, la única cosa que ella podía pensar era en las palabras _"Te gusto" _o _"Eres muy predecible"_ ¿a qué se refería con eso? No importaba de cualquier manera ella estaba con Will, el hombre perfecto, Will era el hombre para ella, solo eso era lo que importaba ahora, aparte su amiga Anastasia estaba metida en todo esto, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, y Scorpius no era suficiente para ella, ella se merecía algo mejor.

3.

Albus quería que aquel trabajo se acabara rápido, el sabia que mientras Malfoy estuviera cerca de Rose seguramente la haría lastimaría o rose terminaría cayendo en sus trampas y cedería de la misma manera que lo hiso Anastasia, a Albus le gustaba pensar que de alguna manera Scorpius había manipulado a Anastasia, ella era rebelde, pero esto al parecer lo hacía con gens de agradar a sus padres, era bastante extraño en ella, esa era la razón principal para que Albus creyera que estaba siendo manipulada.

-¿An?, ¿cómo están las cosas entre tú Malfoy?-Pregunto Albus curioso.

-Bien ¿Porque?

-Nada, solo pensé que es extraño, tu salir con un Malfoy…

-El fue mi amigo antes de ser mi novio, el es totalmente diferente a un "Malfoy" si lo conocieras de seguro serian grandes amigos.-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

-No lo creo, si él es "diferente" no parece demostrarlo.

-Solo tiene algo que proteger, algo familiar… es complicado.-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

-Complicado… esa palabra es complicada.-Dijo Albus riendo.

Anastasia rio y le respondió.

-Si complicado, es algo que no entenderías.

-¿Cómo así no entendería?

-Tú no tienes una reputación que proteger, como él y yo…

-¿Tu crees que no tengo una reputación que proteger?, yo soy el hijo de "él elegido" el que salvo el mundo mágico, tengo más que proteger que tu o el.-Dijo Albus molesto mientras se levantaba para salir.

-Albus espera, no quise decir eso, solo que es complicado de explicar, no es lo mismo.-Dijo Anastasia preocupada.

-Demasiado complicado para mi.-Dijo Albus mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Anastasia se quedo sentada en la biblioteca, no tenía ganas de pelear, o de hacer drama, Albus no podía estar enojado para siempre, algún día tenía que pasar, Anastasia tenia mejores cosas que pensar, como su relación con Scorpius, su relación no estaba bien, como le había dicho a Albus, hacia unos cuantos días que Scorpius estaba bastante extraño, ya no era lo mismo, se quedaba en silencio mirando al vacio, y ya no coqueteaba con las otras chicas como era de costumbre, ahora solo se quedaba concentrado, como si estuviera pensando en algo, la parte de las chichas de hecho le alegraba a Anastasia, pero ahora era más callado, eso era la parte que Anastasia mas odiaba, mientras Anastasia caminaba por los pasillos lo único que quería y que podía pensar era en dormir, desde que estaba haciendo el trabajo con Adam no había descansado mucho, estaban a punto de terminarlo pero aun así trabajaban bastante, al parecer los únicos que todavía no habían terminado eran Rose y Scorpius, lo cual Anastasia no entendía, Rose era la más inteligente de la clase, y normalmente terminaba los trabajos rápidamente, tal vez era Scorpius que la hacía atrasarse, después de todo Scorpius nunca fue un buen estudiante, era parte de su "reputación".

4.

Scorpius y Rose habían terminado con esa reunión en la tarde, durante toda la reunión no habían cruzado palabra alguna que no fuera del trabajo, Rose estaba muy molesta para eso, Scorpius lo noto y simplemente le dio risa, Scorpius adoraba irritar a las personas, y Rose se irritaba fácil, solo tenía que decirle algunas palabras bonitas, o simplemente le tenía que decir la verdad y en unos instantes estaba irritada, cuando estaba molesta sus mejillas se ponían rojas, sus labios se tensionaban y su nariz se arrugaba un poco, se veía adorable, sus defectos eran notables, su inseguridad, su desconfianza, su sensibilidad, parecía una niña de diez años cuando se trataba de sentimientos, lo fácil que se irritaba, y su forma de pensar, su forma de pensar no era un problema, era la manera en cómo se manifestaba, era simplemente extraño, muchas veces podía llegar a ser insoportable o otras demasiado dulce, eso era lo que Scorpius pensaba de ella, lo pensaba demasiado últimamente, demasiado para su gusto.

PERDOON!  
Perdón por este capítulo tan cortito, y perdón por no escribir en mucho tiempo, es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Pero gracias por aun leer, y dejen coments!

Gracias a todos los que lo tienen en favoritos :)


	8. ¡Nuestro lugar, es especial!

1.

Paso un mes y los únicos que no habían terminado el trabajo por muy raro que parezca era Rose y Scorpius, al parecer Scorpius desconcentraba a Rose de una manera notoria para todos, Adam y Anastasia habían terminado, Albus y Allison tenían tiempo de sobra ya no se reunían, muchas veces salían a comer o a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, era por diversión, pero Rose y Scorpius se acercaron mucho mas en esas reuniones de "trabajo", era como en primer año, eran amigos, no buenos amigos, pero por lo menos ahora se hablaban, y muchas veces se divertían, Scorpius normalmente le contaba chistes, o la hacía irritar, era como una rutina, Rose ya la sabia así que cuando la irritaba intentaba no demostrarlo, aunque no lo lograba, eso le daba aun mas risa a Scorpius, y él la intentaba sorprender con toda clase de sorpresas, casi nunca lo lograba, Rose era demasiado inteligente y astuta para caer en sus trampas, parte de esas cosas eran las que los hacían atrasar, la mayor parte de las reuniones se quedaban riendo o solo hablando, al parecer los dos disfrutaban de su compañía, era tarde y su última reunión sería hoy, estaba anocheciendo cuando Scorpius entro a la biblioteca y encontró a Rose sentada en la misma mesa de siempre, mirando los libros, como siempre tan inocente. Tenían que marcar algunos detalles, detalles importantes, pero no podían evitar hablar de cosas idiotas, Scorpius quería aprovechar ese tiempo, porque después de esa reunión no tendría otra excusa para verse con Rose.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para esta reunión?-Pregunto Rose en un tono burlón.

-Algo especial.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.-Supongo.

-¿Supones?, vamos cuéntame.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Wow, ahora estoy sorprendida, ¿por primera vez haremos el trabajo?-Dijo Rose riendo.-No te preocupes, ya está terminado, solo tenemos que poner el nombre.

Scorpius sonrió involuntariamente, si el trabajo estaba terminado ¿Por qué esta reunión? Tal vez ella quería pasar tiempo con él, y esa idea a Scorpius le encantaba.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-Pregunto Rose curiosa.

-Nada, olvídalo, ya que el trabajo está listo… ¿tenemos tiempo no es así?

Rose sonrió.

-Supongo, pero…-Antes de que Rose pudiera terminar Scorpius la interrumpió.

-Entonces ven aquí.-Dijo Scorpius mientras agarraba el brazo de Rose obligándola a pararse de la silla y correr junto con él.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Rose riendo.

Cuando Scorpius escucho esa pregunta no sabía cómo responderla, no tenía ningún sitio romántico como Will, pero podía improvisar, después de todo improvisar era lo que el mejor hacia.

-A un lugar especial.-Dijo Scorpius aun sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

De repente estaban en el gran jardín de Hogwarts, no quedaba muy lejos de la antigua casa de Hagrid que ahora era una clase de "museo", ya estaba oscuro, y Scorpius paro en la mitad del jardín y miro a Rose esperando una clase de respuesta.

Rose se quedo mirando el jardín en silencio, nunca había salido al jardín en la noche, y era verdaderamente hermoso en la noche el campo era verde y tenía unas cuantas flores, el castillo se veía iluminado y el cielo estaba despejado, así que las estrellas se veían más brillantes que nunca, los sonidos eran totalmente diferentes, era más callado y reinaba la paz.

-No deberíamos estar acá.-Dijo Rose aun mirando el jardín.-Esta prohibido salir cuando oscurece.

-Vamos Rose nadie sabrá, solo es por diversión.-Dijo Scorpius mientras cogía delicadamente las manos de Rose.- Olvida todo por unos segundos.

Las mejillas de Rose rápidamente se llenaron de color, cada vez que el rubio la tocaba pasaba algo parecido, Rose dudo unos momentos, no sabía que responder.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos Rose olvídalo y diviértete.-Dijo Scorpius mientras reía y aun la tenia cogida de las manos.

Rose sonrió, no podía y no quería negarse, cuando Scorpius reía, Rose no se podía negar.

-Está bien, pero solo esta noche.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Scorpius y Rose se sentaron en el pasto a hablar, aun cogidos de la mano, por alguna extraña razón Scorpius no quería soltar la mano de Rose, se sentía seguro, y sentía que con ella podía ser Scorpius, no Scorpius Malfoy.

-Esto es divertido, deberíamos hacerlo más veces.-Dijo Rose mirando hacia el cielo.

Scorpius se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, es bastante divertido.-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Me gusta que te guste.

Rose rio.- ¿Como van las cosas con An?

Scorpius miro hacia el piso por un momento, después levanto la mirada y le respondió.

-Bien, no es lo mismo de antes pero bien.

-¿La quieres?

-Ella es algo como mi hermana, tengo que protegerla.

-Que forma de protegerla…-Dijo Rose sarcásticamente.

-Esta es la única, sus padres querían mandarla para una escuela femenina, una donde no fuera una vergüenza para su familia.-Dijo Scorpius pensativo.

-¿Cómo es posible que unos padres piensen eso de sus hijos?-Dijo Rose casi aterrada.

-La clase de padres que alguna vez fueron mortifagos, y que "intentaron" cambiar.-Dijo Scorpius mirando hacia el suelo de nuevo.

-Lo lamento, no quise…

-Olvídalo… ¿y tu como van las cosas con? …¿Will?-Pregunto Scorpius fingiendo que había olvidado el nombre de el novio de Rose.

-Bien.-Dijo Rose rápidamente.

-¿Lo quieres?-Pregunto Scorpius.

Rose sonrió.-Si lo quiero.

Scorpius la miro a los ojos por unos segundos, apretó sus manos que aun seguían juntas, suspiro y finalmente hablo.

-Hagamos una promesa.

Rose rio.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Solo escúchame.

Rose asintió aun riendo.

-Este será nuestro lugar.-Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

-¿Qué clase de promesa es esa?-Dijo Rose confundida.

-Olvida la promesa, solo recuerda que este será nuestro lugar ¿Si?

Rose sonrió y dijo.-Claro.

Después de eso hubo un silencio por unos segundos, sus miradas se encontraron, y por un momento no necesitaron palabras para expresarse, sus ojos lo decían todo, Rose sonrió una vez mas y quito la mirada.

-Eres dulce, más de lo que imaginaba.

Scorpius no cambio de expresión.-Tú eres todo lo que esperaba.

Rose no conseguía respirar, sus mejillas se llenaron de color y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, tan solo unos meses bastaron para que los dos se dieran cuenta de lo que el uno significaba para el otro, por un momento todo lo que Rose podía pensar en Scorpius, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, su todo. Scorpius aprovecho que Rose estaba totalmente quieta, y al parecer su reacción a sus palabras fue bastante buena, se acerco lentamente a Rose sin hacer ningún ruido, le soltó una mano y con esa mano la acerco un poco más hacia él, estaban tan solo a unos centímetros de besarse, Scorpius se había perdido en los maravillosos ojos de Rose, y podía sentir su cálido aliento mezclarse con el suyo, sus narices se tocaban y sus labios estaban casi rozándose, Scorpius se acerco un poco más para posar sus labios en los de ella delicadamente, cuando sus labios se encontraron Rose sintió algo en ella moviéndose, y en ese momento volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-Pregunto Rose confusa.

Scorpius se quedo en la misma posición por unos segundos, cerró los ojos suspiro y respondió.

-Creí que habías olvidado todo…

-No puedo…-Dijo Rose mirando hacia un lado.

-Por favor Rose, se que sientes algo por mi.-Dijo Scorpius buscando la mirada de Rose.

-Tengo alguien esperándome y también tú.-Dijo Rose mirando a Scorpius a los ojos.

-Olvídate de ellos, ahora solo estamos tú y yo.

-No es justo, no con ellos.-Dijo Rose con las mejillas aun encendidas.

Scorpius acaricio su rostro y le dijo.-Yo te quiero.

Rose no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con sus ojos aguados.

-Solo esta noche.-Dijo Scorpius.

-Esto no está bien Scorpius, solo debemos alejarnos, ya lo hicimos una vez.-Dijo Rose mientras se levantaba.

-Espera.-Dijo Scorpius levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Rose mientras una lagrima caía por sus mejillas.

Scorpius se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, si ella era demasiado sensible, pero nunca la había visto llorar, y ahora una lagrima estaba recorriendo su perfecto rostro.

-No llores.

-No estoy llorando.-Dijo Rose limpiándose el rostro.- ¿Ahora me puedo ir?

-Si con eso dejas de llorar.

Rose miro a Scorpius una vez más antes de voltearse y correr hacia el castillo.

2.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, Rose no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso, aquella traición a su novio, pero aun mas a su amiga Anastasia, solo había sido un inocente beso, pero con eso basto para que Rose se sintiera como una basura, al contrario de Scorpius que con ese inocente beso se había dado cuenta de lo que más temía, definitivamente Rose le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, lo cual era un gran error, el error empezaba por la sangre, y terminaba en Anastasia, solo con eso tenía suficiente.

Mientras Allison intentaba despertar a su amiga que aun dormía.

-¿Rose? ¿Rosie?-Dijo Allison suavemente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Rose molesta.

-Tienes que levantarte, hoy tenemos que presentar el trabajo… ¿recuerdas?

-¿El de Pociones y Encantamientos?-Dijo Rose adormecida.

-Si An nos está esperando abajo.

-¿An?-Dijo Rose nerviosa.

-Si… Anastasia, ahora anda.

Rose se quedo pensando unos segundos, como iba a ser capaz de mirarla a la cara, después de aquella noche no sabría que decirle ni siquiera sabría como iba a presentar al lado de Scorpius y en frente de su amiga, y Will… Will ahora no era el problema, el problema era que Rose tuviera el coraje para decirle la verdad a su amiga, aunque eso le costara su amistad, y aunque probablemente demoraría bastante tiempo lo tenía que hacer, sabía que lo lograría.

-¡ROSE!-Grito Allison desde las escaleras.

-Ya voy…-Grito Rose mientras bajaba.

Rose bajaba rápidamente y nerviosa, no sabría qué hacer cuando viera la cara de Anastasia sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-Buenos días bella durmiente.-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Rose tensa.

Anastasia miro a Allison extrañada.

-Vamos.-Dijo Rose mientras caminaba rápidamente.

-Como digas.-Dijo Allison caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la clase todos estaban sentados a excepción de Adam que esperaba a Anastasia parado al frente.

-Señoritas están atrasadas, siéntense.-Dijo la profesora molesta.-Menos usted señorita Spencer.

Anastasia asintió y fue para al frente tan pronto como la profesora la mando.

Rose no podía concentrarse en la presentación, con solo saber que Scorpius estaba sentado atrás de ella, y que en cualquier momento tendrían que presentar juntos, lado a lado. Solo la idea la aterrorizaba, no entendía como el podía estar tan tranquilo, ella ni siquiera lo podía mirar a los ojos, solo de mirarlo se estremecía.

-Allison y Albus.-Dijo la profesora.

-Deséame suerte.-Dijo Albus susurrando.

Pero Rose no escucho, Rose no estaba escuchando nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poner atención a cualquier cosa, estaba tensa y tenía la mirada perdida, al contrario de Scorpius que parecía relajado, el sabia que hacer, el lo tenía prácticamente "planeado" si así se le podía llamar, solo tenía que hablar con Rose para mantener eso en secreto, y solo esperaba que no acabara como en primer año, porque esta vez no podría soportar estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, por más extraño que sonara solo con ese inocente beso él se dio cuenta, y lo que descubrió no le gustaba, si Rose Weasley le gustaba demasiado, y ese "demasiado" era peligroso para él, era peligroso hasta para ella, de repente el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Se acabo la clase, pero mañana continuaremos con los trabajos.

Rose no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la clase se había acabado y ella no había presentado, significaba que tendría que pasar más tiempo al lado de Scorpius, lo cual simplemente no resistía.

-¿Rose?-Pregunto Scorpius susurrando.

Rose se helo cuando escucho la dulce voz de Scorpius decir su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Rose nerviosa.

-Sobre anoche…-Dijo Scorpius antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche Scor?-Dijo Anastasia sonriendo hacia su amiga.

-Eee…. Salí a caminar….-Dijo Scorpius nervioso.

Rose miro molesta a Scorpius y algo en su pecho quería salir y matarlo, pero se resistió y siguió su instinto.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Rose seria y molesta.

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada a Rose.

-No, no tenemos.

-Si, si tenemos Scorpius.

-No, no es así Rose.

-¡Tranquilos!-Grito Anastasia.-¿Tú crees que sea importante Rose?

Rose bajo la mirada y dudo unos segundos, pero despues recordó que ellas tres habían sido inseparables durante tres años, con seguridad la perdonaría, o la entendería, despues de todo eran mejores amigas.

-Lo es.-Dijo Rose nerviosa.

Mi email es

GRACIAS, dudas cualquier cosa ya saben


End file.
